


Una labor de equipo

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Frederick hasn't had sex in a long time and now two opportunities come at once, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bring your friend to Frederick's house to talk funding, and the way it unfolds is beyond anything he would have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una labor de equipo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkonsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/gifts).



> This was written after a coversation I had with drunkonsmut, in which we discussed what Frederick's reaction would be if the two of us turned up at his house together.
> 
> A great person, lovely friend, and frankly deserves a medal for all the great fic's she's written. For you, drunkonsmut :)

After a meeting with Frederick about funding, you arranged to meet at his home next week for the follow up. You had agreed to bring along your friend, who was an accountant, to go through a few of the numbers. He smirked, as you were so used to by now, when you agreed to this. You knew exactly the filthy thought this brought to his mind.

Turning up outside his door, your friend beside you, you felt kind of nervous. You’d chatted to your friend about how good-looking he was and how you’d love to get him into bed. You’d joked that the two of you turning up together might just prompt him to want that himself with both of you. And in hindsight you didn’t actually mind the fact that the image of the three of you in his bed was going through his mind during your last meeting. Plus, you’d be lying if you said it hadn’t been going through your mind for the last week too.

Your nerves subsided when he opened the door. Upon seeing the two of you, all the colour drained from his face and he swallowed hard. You both looked gorgeous with your kissable lips painted red and both of you wearing very flattering dresses, yours red and your friend wearing black, the cut of them flattering your shapes, showing off just enough to have his jaw drop. You’d agreed to both wear something professional but sexy, just to wind him up more than anything. But as the time drew closer you were thinking about how you wanted him to actually like it.

Standing there with his mouth open, he was lost for words.

“Are you going to invite us in, Frederick? We have a lot to get through.”

“Uh… yes. Yes, please come through. I’ll show you to my office.”

His home office was nothing alike to his office at work. It was modern and simplistic, like the rest of his house, with a painting on one wall and only a few books on a shelf at the opposite side. His desk was clear save for his laptop, a small lamp, and the paperwork you were here to go through.

You introduced your friend to Frederick, and the both of you took a seat on the small sofa as he sat behind his desk, facing you.

“Before we begin discussing numbers, I have a question,” your friend piped up, “Dr Chilton, how would you like to see the two of us kiss?”

You let out a noise which almost sounded like a laugh and turned to her. She was being serious and biting her lip, watching him squirm at the question. Before he had time to answer, she had turned to you.

“You’re ok with that, right?”

You nodded in agreement, hoping for this this to go where you wanted it to. Although you didn’t expect get to this point so fast.

You leaned in to her and your soft lips touched for the first time. She sighed and you heard a desperate whine from Frederick. you knew what this was doing to him and wanted to increase this desire.

You slid your tongue along your friends bottom lip and moaned gently as your tongues danced together, one of her hands in your hair, the other on your waist as your hands roamed her body. Frederick was whimpering now, and panting heavily.

You were actually enjoying this kiss, how well you and your friend fitted together surprised you and the desperate sounds from Frederick gave it an extra edge. She tipped you back and broke the kiss to leave a trail of red lips down your neck as she looked over at Frederick.

“Care to join us, doctor?” She said seductively in between kisses.

You tilted your head forward and opened your eyes to look at him. You’d never seen him move so quickly.

He dropped his cane to the floor and you both moved to let him sit in between you. As your friend pulled away you realised you were panting and you wished she was still on top of you while Frederick watched, but he looked so good sitting nervously in the middle of you both, not knowing what to do or say.

“Did you like that, Frederick?” You friend teased him, whispering in his ear loud enough so that you could hear her.

He nodded quickly and eagerly.

“Maybe we could show you some more.”

“Oh god, please,” he pleaded.

You cut in, “What are you going to do for us though?”

His eyes widened - he hadn’t thought that far ahead and he was out of his depth. He hadn’t been with anyone in years and now there were two people who both wanted him - at the same time.

“I want to see you kiss,” your friend instructed him.

“Oh… Ok…”

He looked at your eyes and then your lips before diving toward you, grabbing your face in both his hands and kissing you hard, desperately trying to gain access to your tongue. You let him. He was good a kissing but he was so needy it was a little rushed.

Your friend tugged up shoulder to pull him away from you.”Save some for me, Frederick. I don’t know about you but we want this to last.” She winked at you before pulling him into a much slower, more sensual kiss, taking the lead.

She broke it suddenly. Shame, you were enjoying watching the two of them, his body softening at her touch as she taught him how to kiss you. “Now kiss her again, but like that.”

He paused to take all the information in. It was almost like he was learning to kiss for the first time.

Turning back to you, he hesitantly placed a hand on your shoulder and kissed you again. Gentle pecks on the lips leading up gradually to him sliding his tongue into your mouth again. Much better this time.

His hand was suddenly on your breast - you opened your eyes in surprise, to see that your friend had pushed it there. He was trembling slightly but didn’t need a prompt to start massaging your breast and tracing your nipple with his thumb. He stopped kissing you and rested his forehead on yours with his eyes closed, panting and continuing to stroke your breast through your dress and you sighed at the sensation.

“Maybe we should… take this to my bedroom?” He sounded unsure, like he didn’t know how this was going to work. Well, neither did you really but you were glad it was happening.

“Ok, show us the way,” you replied, panting back at him.

He tore himself from you, not looking you in the eye and picked up his cane. “This way.”

Following him, you ended up standing next to your friend in the doorway of his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at you both, practically drooling. You and your friend looked at each other and headed toward him, stopping right in front of him so his knees were in contact with your legs. You began undressing each other in front of him, reaching around to unzip the back of your friends dress and she unbuttons the front of yours, shooting each other lustful gazes every now and then.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Frederick unzipping his trousers and slipping a hand beneath his boxer briefs. You turned to get a good look; his big hand firmly gripping his cock and stroking slowly - obviously trying really hard to pace himself - his head forward watching what you two were doing right in front of him, whimpering or sighing softly on every out-breath.

You were both down to your underwear and your friend was reaching around to unhook your bra. It fell to the floor and she bent to tease your nipple with her tongue. The sensation shooting through you and the image of Frederick fisting his cock playing out right in front of you evoked a deep moan, in turn eliciting a moan from Frederick.

She stopped licking at your nipple , replacing her tongue with her thumb and forefinger as she removed her own bra and then left you to crawl onto the bed. Frederick moved up so he was laid right in the centre with his head to one side leaning on a pillow, your friend propped at his side, nestling her face into his neck to nibble and kiss as her hand found it’s way onto his and controlled his movements. He was panting with his eyes shut tight now.

You climbed on to join them, removing Frederick’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt, running your fingers through his chest hair and rubbing over a nipple. His hand found it’s way to your waist and squeezed as he sighed into another stroke of his cock. He hooked two fingers around the elastic of your lace panties and pushed his fingers down, coating them with your wetness and teasing your clit. He removed his other hand from his cock, letting your friend take over completely, taking the same course of action with her. He started to buck his hips forward and your friend removed her hand - careful to keep him away from the edge just yet. His eyes were darting from one of you to the other - checking that what he was doing was ok, and enjoying the expressions of pleasure on your faces. It reassured him greatly each time you moaned and gasped, as well as making his cock twitch and ache for your touches.

His fingers were working their way from your clit to push inside you slowly, you shifted so that you were sat up facing him, riding his hand as he pumped his finger in and out so gently. His palm was rubbing your clit each time you pushed forward with your hips and as the pleasure built, you pushed down harder and faster until you were ready to come. Your friend was still laid beside him, arms raised above her head, writhing in pleasure as his hand moved inside her panties. The sight was enough to prompt your orgasm. You rode it out on his hand gripping his arm for leverage as your body convulsed with pleasure and a loud moan escaped your lips, watching the movement of his big, smooth hand teasing your friend.

He had watched you orgasm and his cock was leaking, you slid down the bed to lick up the precome from his long thick cock and his cry of pleasure at the contact had your friend gripping the bedsheets, and thrusting into his hand as she came hard. When she had a second to recover from what his powerful hand had done to her, she joined you further down the bed, kissing down his stomach and then up his thighs before licking the other side of his cock in time with you, your tongues touching as you moved around it. Frederick looked down to see this and almost passed out. The two of you half naked, rosy cheeked from your orgasms, kissing each other around his cock. You hummed at the feeling of his cock on your tongue, the taste of his precome, the excitement of kissing your friend with Frederick Chilton’s cock right between you.

He was getting so close now, he could hardly believe he had lasted this long already with this playing out like it had. Every time he looked down at you both he whined desperately. This was by far the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him in his bedroom. In any bedroom actually. He wanted to make this last.

He reached down to pull at your arm. “Ahhh… up here…” he managed between whimpers.

You didn’t want to stop, but you left your friend kissing his cock with an open mouth, gently to slow him down a bit. He was covered in red lipstick marks, his hair was messed up, and there was a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. And you thought he looked beautiful.

He gestured for you to straddle his chest. “Lean forward a little… that’s it… ohhh, oh god.”

He moved your panties to one side and grabbed your ass, pulling you down, pushing up to dip his tongue inside you before licking forward toward your clit, tasting your juices on on his tongue and humming in approval. You buried a hand in his hair, and he reached up to play with your nipple and he fiercely lapped at your clit, sending shocks of pleasure through your body. Your friend must have decided to speed things up a bit because he was moaning louder and more frequently now. Each time he moaned the vibration sent a wave of pleasure through you, and you moaned too. You looked behind to see your friend sucking his cock, squeezing his balls with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. She was enjoying the sound of you both moaning each time she flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue and his moan vibrated on your clit.

She came when he did, humming and moaning around his cock as he thrust into her mouth desperately, taking a pause from licking you to cry out. He was gripping your breast hard, his other hand clenching in the bedsheets. As soon as he had come, he was back giving you his full attention. You pressed down a little to increase the pressure as he sucked your clit. Your friend sat up and pulled your torso back so your head was resting on her shoulder, massaging your breasts and nipples as he brought you to orgasm for the second time.

His hands were rubbing your thighs, sending shivers straight to your centre, as the friction on your nipples sent jolts of pleasure there to. You looked down to see his eyes on you, watching and taking in every second of your pleasure, without even blinking. You kept eye contact as your jaw dropped and you clutched onto his thighs, moaning and trying to keep as still as possible so that the exact feeling wouldn’t stop until you were completely spent. You shivered and slumped back onto your friend who helped you move to lay down while you recovered.

Frederick was hard again, his erection poking your leg as you laid panting beside one another, your friend at your other side. They both had their heads resting on you. It was comforting and you could have drifted off to sleep, forgetting about the work you had come to do.

“I suppose we had better get back to work,” Frederick reminded the both of you.

“Not tonight,” your friend replied. “Let’s just deal with that in the morning.” She pulled a blanket over you all and settled back into your shoulder.

“Hmmm,” you agreed.

Frederick was humping your leg. Very subtle, but you knew what he was doing, his panting was a dead giveaway for one thing. Your friend reached across to stroke him while you rubbed and squeezed his balls. Muffled sounds of pleasure were being made against your breast and after only a few minutes you felt his warm come dripping on your leg as bit down gently on your shoulder. “Mmmffff ohhhh mmnnnn.” And he was asleep ten seconds later.

Your friend looked up at you as you raised an eyebrow. “We’ll clean up in the morning too.”

You smiled and fell into a comfortable and satisfying sleep, warm and safe with your friend and Frederick’s arms wrapped around you and hoping this wasn’t the last time you’d find yourself here.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Little_Valkyrie who came up with the title when I told her what I was writing - Una labor de equipo, which means 'A Team Effort' in Spanish.
> 
> This is the first threesome fic I've written so I hope it reads ok.
> 
> As always suggestions, comments etc. welcome :)


End file.
